


Oh! What you think is gonna end. And get old too!

by blindforce



Series: dsmp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce
Summary: It's been 6 years since L'Manberg was blown up for the last time, everything gone, replaced by a crater that sunk down to bedrock.It was 4 years ago they started shoveling dirt into the crater, hoping that in the end, instead of falling down a hole and landing on rocks, you would at least tumble down a steep hill.It was 3 years and 7 months ago that everyone gave up on that plan, deeming it 'too hard' and exhausting for everyone.It's been 2 years and 5 months since he took matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dsmp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 249





	Oh! What you think is gonna end. And get old too!

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching ranboos 'nothing will be fine' stream, so I haven't watched his latest, n dont know what's happened, so if somehow something here is wrong, then uh, yeah

It's been 6 years since L'Manberg was blown up for the last time, everything gone, replaced by a crater that sunk down to bedrock.

Ranboo watched form the Prime Path, it's wood planks rotting, falling apart, creaking with every step he took.

It was 4 years ago they started shoveling dirt into the crater, hoping that in the end, instead of falling down a hole and landing on rocks, you would at least tumble down a steep hill.

It was 3 years and 7 months ago that everyone gave up on that plan, deeming it 'too hard' and exhausting for everyone.

It's been 2 years and 5 months since he took matters into his own hands.

It's been 9 months since he slammed his shovel into a small dirt pile, arm coming up to wipe sweat off his face, feeling relief and accomplishment wash over him as he looked over the upturned dirt that now filled the crater, small bumps and shallow inclines the only things giving signs that something had ever happened.

Now, he walks down the wooden steps of the Prime Path, eyes wide and sparkling as he takes it all in.

7 months ago, he left this land. He left, just like everyone else. Nothing held him back anymore from leaving, so he packed up what little things he had left, and went, slightly wishing he had gone with Techno and Phil just the few weeks before.

But he's back now.

Because nothing felt quite like L'Manberg.

And yes, choose people, not sides, is what he always said.

But he'll let himself have this.

For a moment, he cleared his mind, getting rid of any other negative thoughts that started to creep up on his mind.

Right now, he wanted to look over the dirt he himself shoveled back into the crater, and how now, bright green grass covered it, flowers dancing in the breeze.

The bridge above him creaked.

He whipped around, hand tightening around his backpack strap, before loosening at what he saw.

It was a man. Fluffy blonde hair, a white shirt with a red and white striped bandana around his neck, dark brown pants rolled up just below his knees.

It was—

"Ranboo?" Tommy called out, disbelief clear in his voice. Ranboo let out a laugh. He felt just the same.

"Tommy," He breathed out, the smile on his face hurting his cheeks, but unable to stop. "It's good to see you again,"

Tommy slowly marched down, head turning in all directions, taking in the sight before him.

Once Tommy stepped next to Ranboo, he stopped.

"This is..."

"L'Manberg, yeah," Ranboo looked back out at the place. Besides the abandoned, half destroyed wooden structures that clinged onto the side of the hill, it probably looked like how it did when this server first started.

"They finished it?" Tommy took another step, letting his own backpack drop to the ground. "I thought they abandoned—"

"I did it," Tommy looked at Ranboo. "After they stopped, I started shoveling the dirt in," Ranboo fumbled with his hands.

After a moment of silence, Tommy spoke again.

"When did you finish?" It was just above a whisper.

"Uh," Ranboo scratched at his neck. "Just under a year ago, I think. I left 7 months ago and just came back, there were only a few patches of half dead grass back then," 

The two walked off the wooden path, making their way to the centre of the land.

"Thank you," 

Ranboo whipped his head to Tommy, watching as the other stared down at the ground, fists clenched. "Thank you, Ranboo,"

"You're—"

"Whoa!" 

Tommy and Ranboo looked back at the new voice, both surprised to see an old face running down from the bridge.

His ears were perked up, his old hat replaced with a new one, his jacket the same as ever. His fur had lightened, though ever still striking.

"Fundy?" Ranboo asked, Tommy standing up straight as Fundy ran up to them.

"Boo! Tommy!" He called out, running up to them and chucking an arm over both of their shoulders. "What happened here? This is L'Canyon, right?" Ranboo fumbled with his hands once again.

"Yes, uh—" 

"Ranboo did it! He filled the whole thing back up with dirt, like how we were trying to do before we started leaving!" Tommy cut him off, a wide smile on his face.

Fundy looked over at Ranboo, shock all over his face, before a smile broke through his fangs sharp as ever.

"Really? You did this?"

"Uh, yeah," He looked over at what once was just rock, a hole in the earth. "I— I did do it,"

Fundy pushed the two away from him, hands flying to his pockets. 

"Gotta tell the others," He blurted out as he ripped his hand away from his pockets, face lighting up as he fumbled with his communicator.

"You're gonna what?" Fundy looked back up at Ranboo.

"Tell the others! Imagine how excited they will be to know L'Manberg has another chance!"

"Another..." Ranboo trailed off.

"Let's get everyone back! Just to show them," Tommy spoke, pulling out his own communicator.

Ranboo stared at the two, his chest swelling with emotions at the thought of everyone finally coming back, even if it was just one last time.

His hard work paid off, he guessed.

* * *

It had been a few days since the three of them stumbled across each other. Ranboo had found out Tommy and Fundy were just making their way through the server individually, not even knowing how close they were. They both decided to take one last look at L'Manberg before going on with their journey, but luckily, stayed once they saw how much of the land had been recovered.

The three of them were sitting at their makeshift fireplace, cooking fish as they bickered back and forth, the moonlight shining down on them.

They were at Niki's old house and bakery, having chosen it since it was the closest near the water, and they were lucky enough to find exactly three beds left in her old home when they were looking though the old ruins.

Then, they heard some rustling.

Then they caught sight of a flash of light.

"Hello?" A new voice.

The three turned, looking up at the lantern that made them squint.

At the top of the broken wooden stairs, stood the woman herself.

"Niki?" Fundy asked. "Is that you?"

"I got your message," She walked down the stairs, careful to not fall through the holes that were burnt into them.

"Your here?" Tommy spoke, Ranboo shuffling over on the log he say on, making room for Niki, who accepted graciously.

"Yes," She smiled. "And it's not only me who will be here,"

"Who else will come?" Ranboo asked, fumbling with his hands, nervousness making itself known.

Niki pulled out her communicator, clicking a few things, before turning it and showing them the screen.

"Everyone?" Tommys voice broke.

"Everyone," Niki nodded, putting the device away. "They should all be here in a few days times. Some were on their own journeys in the Nether, so it'll be a while for them,"

"Wow," Ranboo sat back, watching as Fundy turned over the five fishes that were cooking over the fire.

"I can't wait," Tommy nodded.

"Everyone's gonna be back," Fundy took one of the fishes, biting into it.

"Do you think that—" Ranboo cut himself off, shaking his head. "Never mind,"

"What were you going to say, Ranboo?" Niki asked, taking something out of her bag, dipping a spoon into it and putting it up to her mouth.

"What if... Everyone came back and... We rebuilt?" Everyone was quiet as Ranboo spoke, the fire crackling in their silence. "Start anew?"

The silence took over the four for a moment, before Niki spoke.

"I think that would be lovely,"

Tommy nodded, opening his mouth to say something.

"It would be nice," He took hold of one of the fish, bringing it up to his mouth before hesitating. "Just no Techno or Phil. Or Dream,"

The three laughed, eating their food for the night.

Ranboo nodded as he thought about it more.

A chance to start anew.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys liked it :] it's my first time writing for dsmp in a couple months n i just started watching it again for the first time since then, too. I just binged ranboos last couple streams so uh yeah, again, sorry if something was off or I got some canon wrong idk sksbdn


End file.
